After Webicon
by SunnyRose
Summary: This story is about what happens after webicon in iStart a fanwar. If you especially like my story, you should totally follow me on tumblr at hopeisintheaircatchit dot tumblr dot com I hope you like my story please review


**I am just trying to get some stories out there! I want to see what kind of a writer I am, I am a senior and I just really want to do something in college with writing I just don't know if I'm good enough, help me out with some reviews?**

**P.S. I don't own iCarly, I never have and I never will.**

****

* * *

After Webicon

Carly, Freddie, and Sam are all walking up to Bushwell coming back from Webicon, Spencer dropped them offout front and decided he was going to make a sculture out of only red things and was going to the dump to go find some cool things he could use. They were going through the lobby as Lewbert was yelling at them.

"NO KIDS IN THE LOBBY! KIDS HAVE DIRTY SHOES! LOOK AT HOW DIRTY THEY ARE! I BET YOUR TOES ARE DIRTIER INSIDE OF YOUR SHOES YOU CRAZY DIRTY LITTLE CHILDREN WHO PLAY IN THE MUD. GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!" he screamed at them.

Sam was tired of being yelled at for playing in mud, which she only did on Sunday's took off her shoe and threw it at him. Lewbert screamed in surprise as he fell to the ground and Sam went to retreive her shoe.

"Proof that my shoe isn't dirty," Sam said and rubbed the bottom of her shoe on Lewberts face. Then she took the gum she was chewing out of her mouth and put it on Lewberts wart. He started yelling about that and how it would take him nine hours to clean it off as Sam just left him there. Sam walks up the stairs with Freddie and Carly who were laughing about her crazy antics. They reach Carly's apartment and she's unlocking her door and talking about Spencer's new sculpture idea.

"I think Spencer is just going to pick up a bunch of random things and spray paint them red. He is not going to find enough red things to make a sculpture out of." Carly said.

"Probably, or maybe he's just gonna get bored and think of a whole new idea and get pieces for that sculpture instead." Sam said. Carly laughed at the probability of that happening, which was quite high.

"I feel terrible about leaving Adam there today to get abused by the iCarly fans, I'm going to take a shower," Carly stated, and sighed. Sam patted her back, gave her a hug, and smiled.

"Hey if he still likes you after that, he's got some guts," Sam said, she saw Carly's sad face and said "I'm sorry kiddo, you couldn't really have done anything unless you wanted to get attacked by them too." Carly nodded and went on her way to the bathroom to take a four hour shower. She would be much happier afterwards.

"So, Freddie, I guess it's just you and me, huh? Wanna watch tv?" Sam asked. Freddie nodded and sat down on the couch and Sam sat next to him, he turned the television on to the news station.

"in other news..." the lady on the new program began, "webicon was a huge success bringing in fans from all over the world to see many different attractions like iCarly, but at the iCarly section of the webicon things weren't going so well, a young man who is about the age of 16, named Adam was hurt when iCarly fans found out that he was romantically interested in Carly, sources say he'll be okay but he's got a broken arm and he was knocked out by one fan, and for some reason he was tied up in an extension cord, which ever fan did that seems to be especially crazed, back to you Dan"

"Especially crazed doesnt' exactly describe you Sam" Freddie said.

"Hey watch it, just cause I've been nice to you for a few minutes doesn't mean anything." Sam said punching his shoulder. "I can go back to hitting you and teasing you any second"

"Freddie laughed, that's good cause it would be too weird if you didn't..." Freddie trailed off realizing what he just said. He knew Sam had said that once, when she was out on his fire escape. Right after that they...

Sam smiled awkwardly, she knew what it reminded her of, but they swore to never speak of it again. Freddie chuckled awkwardly.

"Today was weird, right?" He said, "I mean there are thousands of people who thing that we should be a couple. What is wrong with them? I mean, we're Sam and Freddie, we fight and argue and make fun of eachother and dislike eachother" Freddie said.

"Yeah I know right, they have to be dumber then you to think that we could ever be something more than friends. Just friends. They're crazier than your mom, which is pretty darn crazy" Sam said laughing.

"Yeah," Freddie agrees, "we would be a terrible match, what is wrong with those icarly fans?" Freddie laughed.

"You're gross and weird and a nerd. I wouldn't be caught dead dating a nerd." Sam said.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're tough, abrasive and mean, I barely even like you as a friend. I wouldn't even want to touch you" Freddie said.

"Really? Then why did you kiss me?" Sam asked.

"Because I didn't want to be the nerd who never kissed anyone and neither did you. I didn't like it, and I would never do it again anyways." Freddie said.

"You're already a nerd and I'm pretty sure you'd love another chance to kiss mama," Sam said smugly.

"No, that's not true, I would never kiss you again even if I was forced to," Freddie said.

"I don't think so, I think you'd be okay with any girl kissing you because you need the expierence anyways," Sam said, laughing, she knew she was going to win this fight.

"Well you're not a girl, and you're not even good at it" Freddie said.

"You're worse than I am!" Sam said.

"You are just upset because I'm a better kisser and cause I'd never kiss you ever again-" Freddie was cut off. Sam pulled the front of his shirt and kissed him, it was so much different than they're first kiss, that was short and soft and gentle. This kiss was angry, passionate, and enjoyable. Freddie immeadiatly responded to her kiss, trying to prove he was better than her at kissing, it was less of a kiss and more of a make out session. Their tounges were battling for dominance to see who would win the fight. Sam's hands were in Freddie's hair and Freddie's hands were on Sam's hips. She then decided to cheat in order to win. She bit Freddie's lip which caused him to moan and let Sam's tongue roam his mouth. Sam pulled away, blushing and lips parted to see Freddie's messed up hair and dazed expression on his face.

"Hah! I knew you would kiss me! I win." She got up, stood in front of him, and fixed his hair, "but I think you are a better kisser than me, maybe we can practice a little?" She smirked, and left the apartment and left Freddie dazed and confused on the couch.

After she closed the door he whispered "that was nice" and went back into his apartment, unknowing to them both C took a picture of them liplocked because they were too oblivious to notice her in the back. She was definatly updating the iCarly website tonight.

* * *

**Okay did you like it? If you did, review. If you didn't review also and critique me on what you think I should do better, and how you liked it and it will make my day :D**

**Please and thanks  
**

**SEDDIE ForTheWin  
SunnyRose**


End file.
